1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the construction of horizontal slabs on the surface of the ground, such slabs being suitable for foundations for private housing developments, in supermarkets, parking lots, and courts on which games such as tennis, basketball and handball may be played. The invention especially relates to the building of outdoor tennis courts surfaced with a mixture of pulverized rubber and clay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction of on-the-ground slabs has been accomplished in the prior art in various ways. When the ground is of relatively firm consistency, the topsoil is excavated to a depth of a foot or more over the entire area to be covered by the slab. Then, tarpaper or plastic sheeting is laid down to prevent seepage of ground water. One or several layers of steel mat is laid down over the tarpaper or the like, and then surfacing material such as concrete or asphalt is poured or paved over the area to yield the finished slab. Such slabs have relatively low bearing strength, i.e., a concentrated heavy weight or sudden force applied as by the dropping of a heavy object will readily cause cracking of the slab. The effects of weather, e.g., rainfall, moisture seepage, frost, ground freeze etc., soon cause such slabs to deteriorate in service, especially in outdoor service.